


Bit Off More Than You Could Chew

by castivak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Jack, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Jack Kline Gets a Hug, Jack Kline Whump, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: billie rebuilds jack's soul and sends him back into his body, but belphegor is still in there and he's too stubborn to get out.





	Bit Off More Than You Could Chew

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.

_"we should talk."_  
  
"talk?" jack asked as he sat up, turning towards the horseman and crossing his legs, trying not to shake as he was way too aware of the empty's presence behind him, "yes, talk." billie spoke as she sat down with him, putting her _fricking huge_ scythe down beside her and folding her gloved hands in her lap. "i'm sure you know who i am."  
  
"yes, you're the horseman for death, billie."  
  
"the winchesters are good teachers."  
  
jack nodded, looking out of the corner of his eye as he watched the empty walk away, like it was no longer interested and wanted to just leave; "why aren't you sleeping, jack?" billie questioned even though she knew the answer, "i don't want to sleep here, i'd prefer my bed at home."  
  
"at home?"  
  
"yes, with my family."  
  
"you miss your family?"  
  
jack nodded, swallowing thickly as he looked down at his lap, "i want to see them again." he mumbled as he drew his knees to his chest, resting his head on his knees as his heart sank a little because they probably didn't want to see him ever again. castiel was the only one he knew missed him right now, but he knew that dean was still made and sam.......he was unsure.   
  
"i can take you back to see them again."  
  
jack's head shot up at that, eyes widening at the offer; "you can?"  
  
"yes, with your soul and everything."  
  
"i-i thought only god could fix my soul?"  
  
"god lies, in case you didn't know." billie shrugged, distate was evident in her tone and jack couldn't help but agree with the distate, he wasn't very fond of chuck, despite how much people seemed to adore him.   
  
he wasn't good.  
  
"do you truly want to go back?"  
  
"yes, i do."  
  
"alright." billie spoke as she stood, removing her gloves, "don't die for a long time, okay jack?" she muttered and he nodded before she leaned forward and grabbed the sides of his head, the nephilim's vision going white as she did so.

  
**•◇•**

  
something was wrong with belphegor.  
  
not that the winchesters were worried about him, just something was really off with the demon. he kept tensing up and looking almost like he was in pain at random times before he would go back to normal, his neck twitching some times and it was just weird.  
  
and dean had just about enough of it, "alright, what the hell's wrong with you?!" the oldest hunter snapped after another one of belphegor's moments ended, the demon furrowing his eyebrows at him, "uh, what?" he had to the audacity to ask.  
  
"you aren't aware of the damn flailing you do every ten seconds!?"  
  
"i don't--"  
  
"yes. you do." castiel interjected, giving the demon a harsh glare and if belphegor had eyes, he'd roll them, "i have no idea what you're talking abo--"  
  
incidentally, belphegor had cut himself off with a strained noise, pulling his hands out of his pockets and wrapping an arm around his waist as he leaned over, like he was going to be sick; the other three exchanging a look as the demon made another weird sound.  
  
dean moved forward, grabbing belphegor by his shoulders and forcing him to stand up straight, "snap the hell out of it and explain yourself!" he screamed in his face and belphegor just gave a loud groan as he head fell forward, "shut....up." the demon managed.  
  
"i'm not going to--"  
  
"not you, dumbass! the stupid--aah!!"  
  
castiel grabbed dean's shoulder, forcing him to let go of the demon and he took the hunter's place, grabbing the demon by the jacket collar, "speak." he spat angrily.  
  
"c-castiel?"  
  
everyone froze as belphegor--no, not belphegor, the tone was too different, too _innocent_ to be belphegor. "this isn't funny, belphegor." the angel spat, gripping onto the cloth with both hands and shoving him against the wall.  
  
good thing that they were far away from the high school's gymnasium because it wouldn't be too great for someone to walk in right now, plus they had put all the blinds down for the windows.  
  
"d-dad, please! it's me!"  
  
castiel's eyes went wide as he no longer saw the demon's disgusting and tarnished soul, instead seeing a shining golden light come through; there was no way. "......jack?" the angel whispered, his insides twisting in the worst possible way as he anxiously waited for an answer, "but you can't--"  
  
"i-i was brought back--aah!" jack screamed, squirming in castiel's grip and he slammed his head back against the wall, some blood splattering out onto the white paint from how hard the impact was, "h-he's fighting me, i--ngh!"  
  
castiel clenched his jaw as the shining soul that belonged to his son was covered once again by demonic filth, "what a brat." belphegor huffed as he regained control and castiel pulled him away from the wall, throwing him into the closet chair and keeping a firm grip on the jacket; "get out of him or i'll rip you out of there myself." the angel snarled and belphegor chuckled.  
  
"we've been through this already, man."  
  
"get! out!" castiel screamed, steam practically coming out of his ears as he glared at the demon, said demon just smirking at him and castiel straightened himself up, turning to the winchesters but still keeping a hand gripped onto the clothing.  
  
"exorcism. _now_."

  
**•◇•**

  
"this is ridiculous even for you."  
  
nobody replied to him as they continued to get ready to expel belphegor, dean tightening the ropes that kept him strapped down and sam finishing painting the devil's trap at his feet, castiel just standing a few feet away and keeping his eye on the demon, prepared to do anything if he began to struggle.  
  
"hell's open anyway, where do you plan to send me?"  
  
"anywhere but here." sam replied as he tossed an empty paint can into the duffel bag, walking away and pulling out his phone, going into his audio logs and pulling up the exorcism tape, dean backimg away and standing beside the other two before sam pressed play on the tape.  
  
but, as the words kept playing, belphegor did nothing except make a groan or two from jack trying to fight his way out.  
  
the exorcism didn't work.  
  
the demon(?) before them began to laugh, much too dark and cold compared to the laughter jack used to make; "did you really believe me when i said i was a clock puncher? wow, you're dumber than i thought." belphegor laughed, looking up at them with a wide smile whilst the three stared at him with a mixture of anger and shock.  
  
"i take it that you're more powerful than we thought."  
  
"a bit more, yeah; was one of the first, after all."  
  
"you mean--"  
  
"prince of hell." belphegor smirked, hand twitching but he ignored it, "that's impossible, we killed them all." sam spoke, "no, you only killed the ones you knew about." the demon corrected and castiel spoke up, "how come i've never heard of you?"  
  
"lucifer kept me hidden because i was more of a backup plan, like if one of the other princes died than he'd send me in, but they didn't die until you came along, so while other demons knew of me, they never knew my story, not even crowley." belphegor explained, shrugging as he spoke, "plus, the other princes kinda saw me as the runt of the litter, so they practically refused to talk to me, which i didn't really mind. thought they were too stuck-up anyways."  
  
"i take it if we stab you--"  
  
"will barely do a thing."  
  
castiel left the room angrily, sam and dean exchanging a look before the taller man went after the angel whilst his brother kept "watch" of the demon; sam finding castiel sitting against the wall with his head in his hands, obviously stressed and sam couldn't blame him.  
  
their son was back, but the demom possessing him won't leave.  
  
sam said nothing, just sat down against the wall next to castiel and the angel put his head on the man's shoulder, mentally exhausted, and once again, sam said nothing, just put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer.

  
**•◇•**

  
meanwhile, inside jack's mind, it was just as stressful.  
  
the nephilim sat at one end of the table in the war room of the bunker, knowing that he wasn't actually in the bunker but sent into a section of his mind by belphegor because the demon wanted him to stop fighting; but, he was raised by the winchesters, so there was very little chance in that.  
  
"show yourself, belphegor." he spoke, his voice echoing in the empty room, "i know that you can hear me, come out already." jack continued, folding his hands in his lap as he waited a couple seconds, opening his mouth to speak again but was interrupted by footsteps, looking up and seeing belphegor walk into the war room from the library.  
  
"you're very annoying, you know that?"  
  
"i've been told that before."  
  
jack stared at the demon, taking in his appearance; belphegor had taken jack's shape, no eyes and sunglasses covering his face as he wore the clothes the nephilim had died in, causing a sick feeling to settle in jack's stomach. "okay, i showed myself, what the fuck do you want from me?" belphegor spat, extremely annoyed by the child.  
  
"i want you to leave me body."  
  
at this, the demon let out a scoff, putting his hands in his jacket pockets and raising an eyebrow at jack, "do you know who you're up against?"  
  
"do you?"  
  
at belphegor's confused expression, jack quickly raised his arm, sending a blast of energy at the demon and causing him to go flying backwards, crashing into a bookshelf. "i see that you're the kid at the park who plays too rough." he muttered as he stood back up, putting his hand on the back of his head and blood showing on his fingers when he pulled it away, the demon scrunching his nose up as he looked at it, "good thing that i'm also that kid."  
  
just as jack did, belphegor sent a blast of energy at the nephilim and he crashed into a pillar, smacking his head and falling to the floor, "did you think that your face was the only thing i copied?" the demon taunted as he walked into the war room, grabbing jack by the collar and lifting him up, shoving him against the pillar, blood leaking down jack's neck from the wound on the back of his head.  
  
"i'll just kill you and make sure you stay that way, how's that sound?"  
  
"terrible." jack replied before turning his head and biting belphegor's hand as hard as he could, making the demon jump in surprise and drop him, "fucking biting?! seriously?!" he cried as he looked at the bleeding wound on his hand, jack using the distraction to his advantage and charging at him, knocking him onto the ground and holding him down with his weight, the glasses having fallen off and slid across the floor, exposing the burnt holes that once had jack's eyes, the nephilim ignoring the sick feeling as he gripped belphegor's collar.  
  
"get out."  
  
the demon laughed at him, "kid, i'm not going anywhere."  
  
jack clenched his jaw, "fine." he spat and raised a hand, his eyes glowing gold and his palm doimg the same, "i'll make you." jack growled before pressing his palm to the demon's forehead, causing belphegor to scream as his eyes and mouth filled with a bright light.

**•◇•**

  
castiel and sam had returned to the room upon dean's requesting, the hunter saying that belphegor had just gone limp; he was still sat where they left him, his head was just hung forward as if he had fainted.  
  
"did he leave?"  
  
"no, he just kinda......slumped." dean mumbled, gesturing to the unresponsive demon, all three of them staring in confusion before they jumped as belphegor's suddenly shot up with a scream, light shooting from his eyes and mouth as if he was being smote, the light almost blinding and they all covered their eyes, except castiel who stared in a mixture of fear and hope.  
  
was belphegor dying? was jack dying, again?  
  
after a minute, his head fell back down and he was trembling, labored breaths and subtle whimpers leaving his mouth and sam and dean put their arms down, anxiously waiting to see what was going on; castiel cautiously walked towards who he hoped to be his son, bending down infront of him and slowly removing the ropes that were holding him down before gently putting his hands on the sides of jack's face, lifting his head up to look at him.  
  
".......jack?"  
  
after a moment to catch his breath, the nephilim tiredly smiled at his father, "h-hi." he breathed out and the angel immediately pulled him into a hug, jack hugging back just as tightly and burying his face in castiel's shoulder.  
  
he was back home.


End file.
